Nightmare
by Peaxch
Summary: One shot. Takes place somewhere in season 4. Dean is having nightmares and Cas visited to help. Destiel, even though slightly.


12 am. Midnight.

The hunter jumped awake from a nightmare. He realized it was the same dream again, "Dammit." He whispered to himself, trying not to wake up his sleeping brother. It was that same nightmare every time. The one about hell. Dean brushed his fingers through his hair. The screaming, the pain of his own flesh being burned in hell fire, those souls being tortured. He could remember them all perfectly.

"This is getting out of control." he said as he took out another sleeping pill. He gulped it down, and tried to lie back down.

Still, he couldn't sleep. Every second he tried to shut his eyes, he would see hell again. Occasionally it's the hellhounds, but that doesn't make his sleep any better. He groaned. Kicked the sheet away from him. The nightmares just won't go away. They won't let him sleep.

His eyes were still wide open. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Not moving a muscle. Until he decided to take a peak at his brother. Sam is still asleep.

He heard a familiar sound; flapping wings. Castiel appeared before him.

Reflexively, he sled his hand under the pillow and took out his gun. Before he got the chance to point it at the angel, Castiel called his name "Dean." and swiped his hand down. Dean noticed his own hands were being pushed down by an invisible force and pinned onto his pillow, along with his gun. Leaving him in a vulnerable position.

Dean tried to pull up his hands but they won't budge. "What did you do to me?" he asked, keeping it down to not wake up his brother. "I intend to help you with your rather unpleasant dreams" Castiel said.

"Help me? Oh yeah, how?" Dean snapped, still struggling to break free. Castiel observed his movement for a quick moment. Without a warning, he moved forward and touched Dean's forehead. "Good night" was Castiel's last words. Dean stopped struggling and dropped limply to his bed.

After a night of dreamless sleep, Dean woke up in the morning. He felt refreshed. The first thing he did was checking the clock. It's 7 am. He sighed, relived that he didn't pass out for too long. Sam was already out of bed, and was probably taking a shower in the bathroom, Dean guessed. He took a deep breath, trying to forget what happened last night. It all felt like a dream, but it wasn't. He shook his head and tested his forehead. "That damn angel." he muttered.

* * *

"So, what have we got this time, Sammy?" Dean asked while chewing on his burger, causing bits of bread to fall out. Sam chuckled at his silly face and returned to the papers "There is," Sam paused "there's this person. He claims that he saw a ghost, murdering his friend" Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for Dean to say something.

"And?" Dean said, still chewing on his burger.

"Andd," Sam stopped, unsure of what else to say "The sighting was not far from here actually. I think we should go and check it out."

"Mm, yeah, sure." Dean seem to be too indulged in his burger to pay more attention to Sam. The younger hunter just rolled his eyes to show his dissatisfaction.

They managed to deal with the vengeful spirit. It was an easy one. Nothing too much for the Winchesters brothers to handle.

When Sam and Dean arrived at the motel, they put their bags down, and went right to bed.  
"Mannn, that was exhausting." Dean said, unconsciously, he slumped in his bed and tightly hugged it. Sam turned to the other side and laugh quietly at his big brother.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes again. 12 am. Same as always. Sam is fast asleep, again. And he looked like he was having a good dream, judging by the smile on his face.

Dean sat up.

He recalled his experience the other night, where he was able to sleep well after Castiel touched his forehead.

He heard wings flapping and immediately recognized it. Castiel. "Hello, Dean." greeted the angel.  
Dean did not say anything. He did not want to admit that he actually wanted Castiel's help. "You were having bad dreams again" the angel held out his two fingers toward Dean, but he pushed his hand away. Castiel tilted his head in confusion "What is the matter, Dean? I thought you wanted my help." he said.

"I don't need your help." Dean called out for his brother "Sam!" But his brother was still sleeping. "Sam!" Again, he tried. Sam didn't answer.

"He won't be able to bother us. I just made sure of that." Castiel said calmly.

It was from that that Dean realized it was Castiel's doing. _Damn it_.

"Now Dean," he again, reached out to Dean's forehead. But instead of tapping it like how he normally would, he opened his palm and stroked gently on Dean's hair. Dean jerked back a little, but Castiel didn't stop.

Without another fight, Dean let Castiel continue, mostly because he felt so sleepy already, and he know he could probably black out anytime soon. The angel then landed a kiss on his forehead.

"Wait, hold on." He could see a tint of disappointment in Castiel's face. "Nobody shall know about this. Okay?" Dean said weakly to Castiel. Castiel smiled and leaned down to sit beside Dean.

The angel looked at Dean and gave a slight nod "Of course, Dean." he made his way to Dean's lips and kissed the hunter for the very first time.


End file.
